HOW LOVE SHOULD BE
by Boston1
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year and is feeling some new emotions that he just can't quite name about his platinum haired rival.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I own nothing. All characters and most of the settings belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

      "Dam it! I'm late again" Harry exclaimed as he raced to find his broom stick. This was the third consecutive time he hadn't been on time to quidditch practice. He knew that Ron would flay him alive if he did not get there in a hurry. "Gotcha" Harry exclaimed as he spotted the tip of his prized Firebolt. He tore down the stairs of the dormitory and through the portrait (Almost impaling Hermione on the end of his broom stick) "Sorry about that." He yells as he runs down the corridor.

      Finally Harry arrives at the pitch. "Have you no team responsibility Harry! This is the third time you have been late." "Yes, yes, I know that Ron. I am very sorry." Says Harry quickly. "I don't know Harry, one more act like this and I'll, I'll, I'll bench you." At this the whole team bursts out laughing. "That will be ten Galleons, if you please Finnigan." Said Lavender Brown. It was a weekly occurrence that Ron threatened to bench someone. After that Ron got all red in the face and shouted for everybody to get onto there brooms, and with that every body chuckled and got onto there brooms to do barrel rolls wile Ron scowled at them all. 

      After a long drawn out practice, Ron had been so particular about moves that he made them do them about twenty times each before he started to notice the mumbles of a mob like crowd muttering things that sounded like dictator before he tolled them to hit the showers. It had occurred to Harry that since Ron had joined the squad in fifth year as the team's new keeper, and then to be voted captain. He had become more, and more like Wood.   
      "Hey Harry, are coming back to the tower now!" Yelled Ron. I told him that said that I was going to do a few laps before I went upstairs. He said good night and jogged up the steps to the castle. Harry flew around the quidditch pitch a few times before heading toward the lake. He stared up at the majestic towers of Hogwarts on the background of a sky filled with stars. He pondered on how far he had come in the last six years from when he found out he was a wizard. From when he was huddled on the floor of the shack out on the sea to when the final battle that had occurred last year between him and Lord Voldemort.

      *Flashback*

"Hurry up Harry!" Exclaimed Sirius.  Harry bolted down the long corridor towards his godfather. Off in the distance Harry hears a loud cackle and the sounds of chanting. "They've started" says Dumbledore hurriedly as he ushers us down to the dungeons of Malfoy manor were Voldemort and his followers are raising beast that will kill all non pure blood wizards. 

      Finally the group the group reaches a giant set of double doors. Each has two long sinuous snakes curved around the door forming an eerie sort of lock. "This is your department Harry says." Says Remus. Slowly Harry walked over to the doors and said "Open." But for the rest of the group all they  heard was a low hissing noise escape from Harry's mouth. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Snape, and Harry pile into a room filled with death eaters. Quickly the group forms a circle around the death eaters and Voldemort. Dumbledore starts to chant and soon everybody else follows suit. There are many blood thirsty screams from the death eaters as they hurl curse after curse and hex after hex at the group. But it is to late for them. The Order of The Phoenix's chant has enclosed the death eaters in a force field that will seal them in time for all eternity. Dumbledore reaches the last refrain of the chant and the air seems to fill with tangible magic. Screams of anguish can be heard from inside the field from all the death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself. When they reach the end there is a bright flash, the Earth shakes and they are alone.


	2. the Pain in the glass

AN: Don't own, no money, don't sue

AN: sorry about not updating at all. It was a hesitant first step into the fanfiction world and after rereading it a couple of times online I began to be embarrassed, but now I think that I would like to continue it so here is the second chapter.

Still Flashback

No one made a move. They were all too afraid that if one of them did something it would shatter the dream that all of them were beginning to think was real. The first to break the silence was Harry. "He's gone" was all he could say. Slowly he began to tremble and weep with tears of unimaginable joy. "Harry! This is not the place for that, they're still captives in the house that need our help" said Dumbledore urgently. "Your right, I'm sorry" said Harry as he pulled himself together. Even though Harry had pulled a serious mask back onto his face, he could still feel the joy bubbling up in him ready to explode. He was not the only one either. The almost palpable feeling in the air could only be described as relief. "That's fine Harry, but we must hurry. Sirius, you and I will take the dungeons, Remus and Moody take the ground floor, Harry, you and Severus take the upper bedrooms. Now I want everyone to stick together and for Merlin's sake be careful. They all nodded and set out onto there assigned task. Slowly Harry and Snape moved out of the dungeons and into the main entrance hall of Malfoy manner. It was a beautiful room with a grand staircase and a mammoth chandelier hanging from above. Still with their wands at the ready Snape and Harry moved up the staircase. Harry began to think more about the professor. Since Harry had joined the order and become more serious in classes and about life in general, Snape had come to... not respect him but it was if a truce had been declared between the two. Slowly the top of the stairs approached and the two were faced with two long corridors. "Alright," said Snape. "you take the one on the left and I will take the one on the right. We meet back here in ten minuets, no exceptions.' Harry just nodded and wand at the ready set out along the corridor. Paintings of haughty looking men and women with strikingly blond hair sat in gilded frames glared down at Harry as he went from room to room looking for any one in need. But mostly what he saw was expensive furniture. "This is going no where" exclaimed Harry as he opened what must have been the twentieth door. The corridor still looked just as long, and with no end in sight Harry decided he would try one more door before he would go back to meet Snape. Slowly and cautiously he approached the door just like he had done with all the others. This one felt differently to Harry though. Before opening it Harry put his ear up to the door to listen. "No! No! Stop it! Stop saying those things about me! There just not true, not true." Then the voice just faded away. So Harry could not here it any more. Quickly, Harry drew back from the door and uttered the phrase "Alohomora". But nothing happened. Harry thought about this for a moment and suddenly realized were he was. Malfoy manner was sure to have anti un-locking charms on it's doors. Well if they wanted to play rough so could Harry. Harry stood back from the door and aimed his wand at it while bellowing "Reducto". The spell seemed to halt at the door for a moment and for a second Harry was afraid that it would rebound on him, but sure enough the spell broke through the wards and blasted the door of its hinges. Harry barreled in right after it, wand ready to protect whoever he had heard. But the sight he saw was nothing of what he expected. There lay before his eyes was Draco Malfoy, brused, dirty, and lacking the entire attitude that Harry had come to associate with the blond. He was curled up in a ball on the floor, chains rapped around his wrist and neck. His clothes were torn and looked as if had been wearing them for some time. Even from across the room Harry could tell that he was seriously under weight. As Harry approached Draco he noticed a full length mirror facing him on the opposite wall. There he saw, not his reflection but a stream of people ranging from Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa to Professor Mogonagall all of them cursing the blond that lay before him. Harry slowly moved toward Draco. Hand extended, the only thing that he heard was incoherent mumblings and the occasional "not true" issue forth from the youth. "Malfoy, hey Malfoy, come on snap out of it. It's me Potter. What's going on here?" Slowly and very cautiously Draco poked and eye out from behind his arms that had been shielding his face. It seemed to take a moment to relies that the person talking to him was not in the mirror, but when he did, he shot out of the fetal position and flew at Harry. "Harry, Harry help me please help me. It's not true what their saying about me. Tell them that, tell them." After that he just wrapped his arms around Harry and started bawling into his shoulder. "It's okay Malfoy. Calm down every thing is going to be okay." Harry told the huddled mass that had latched onto him awkwardly before trying to pry him off him. Eventually Draco just sort of fell limp and began to mumble one again. "Merlin!" was the only thing that Harry could think to say. Well, Harry thought about it and he could not very well just leave him hear. So Harry took out his wand and muttered a few small cutting charms to break the chains. "Come on Malfoy, were getting out of here" but the only thing that came out of the blonds mouth was another stream of random mumblings. "Damn it, am I going to have to carry you." No discernable response came. So Harry stooped down to pick up the boy. Harry was just amazed at how light he was. As Harry was about leave the room he gave the mirror one final look and was shocked to see his own image starring back at him. But it was not as he was. The face was twisted with hate and a torrent of slander was being directed at the now nearly unconscious boy in his arms. All he could feel was guilt spread through his body. He stepped up to the mirror and in a quite voice said "You are all wrong" before putting his boot through the mirror and shattering it. Quietly he left the room and walked down the corridor. When he reached the end he saw a near frantic Snape run up to him and begin to rage at him about how he had been gone nearly a half an hour. It was only then that Snape noticed the person in Harry's arms. Snape came to a dead stop in the middle of his tirade. The only thing that Harry could think to say was "Found someone."

Please reveiew


	3. Living the Good Life

AN: don't own, no money, don't sue.

AN: Hello yall. Sorry for the long wait. Chapters will be sporadic and I am not sure when they will come, but here is a new one.

Still Flashback

Snape could only goggle at the pair in front of him. "What did you do to him!" he cried irrationally. Harry could only give him a disbelieving look that clearly said "I have been gone ten minutes, how the hell could I have done this?" At the look on Harry's face Snape sobered quickly and muttered something that sounded like an apology under his breath. "Well give him to me then," said Snape. "We don't need you worsening his condition." He quickly relieved Harry of his burden and set Draco down on the plush carpeting completely ignoring Harry.

Harry was a bit stunned to say the least. To have gone from a biting remark to an apology (even if it was only mumbled) to back to another remark and now the man who Harry had only know to be as cold as a arctic winter was meticulously going over Draco in search of any hidden ailments was quite strange. But not only was he a little affronted at Snape's remark about him further damaging Draco, he also felt a sudden loss in his arms that he could not name. Harry stood in the background quietly while Snape further checked over Draco. "What are you still doing here? Go and finish checking the rooms." Snape said without looking. Harry who had been staring at Draco's gaunt face broke out of his trance and nodded in ascension as he turned around and started back down the corridor. "And be back in another ten minutes this time or I'll allow Filch to break out some of his favorite punishment items." Harry remembered the time when he had been in Filch's office and he had seen the manacles hanging from the ceiling. He shuddered and continued walking down the hall.

Ignoring the rooms he had already visited he started to some of the new ones. Room after room Harry looked in to fine nothing but furniture and items he was unsure of and thought best to avoid them. "This is pointless!" Harry exclaimed. Finally he reached the end of the hall. The final door was a large double door made of ebony wood that was so black that from a distance Harry mistook the door to be made of stone. Slowly he approached the door. His senses were heightened with the tension of the situation. Harry put his hand up to the door half expecting to meet some sort of spell in the form of a ward or charm protecting the door, but he met no resistance and slowly pushed the door open.

Upon opening the door the lights of the room turned on to a soft glow. Harry entered the room and was dazzled by the beauty of it. The room was round with a domed ceiling. Harry looked at the walls and there was a mural of what appeared to be a garden in spring complete with fairies, fauns, nymphs, and a stream running through it. There was a grand fire place on one side that must have been as tall as Harry was. A four poster bed sat in the center of the room. Harry approached it and saw the whole thing was furnished in black and pale green silk beddings with a large Slytherin crest on the center of the duvet. Past the bed he saw two doors.

He approached one door and slowly opened it only to be greeted with the largest walk-in closet Harry had ever seen. Fine wizard robes made of all types of fabric hung on one side. Harry even thought he spied a full set of dragon hide light battle armor in the back. On the opposite side were all the latest in muggle fashion. Tailored suits and Diesel jeans seemed to be a favorite of who ever owned this closet. Slowly Harry backed out of the closet and closed the door behind him. He moved to the next room and found the second most luxurious bathroom he had ever seen (the first being the Prefects bathroom) but this one was not far off. Black marble was the décor and a tub large enough to fit four people in was surrounded by unlit candles. Harry was momentarily stunned as he backed out of the room and just gazed around.

After living as he had for so many years, such opulence for one person was staggering. Harry suddenly remembered Snape's warning and all thoughts of the room left Harry as an image of the chains flashed in his head. "Oh Shit!" Harry yelled as he bolted from the room. Harry raced down the hall and was greeted with an only slightly annoyed Snape, which for Snape in Harry's opinion was almost happy. "No other people were there. How is Malfoy?" Snape gave Harry a queer eye at his question but answered none the less. "He will be fine. He is suffering from malnutrition and it appears a prolonged period of verbal abuse. Not that it is any concern of yours." Harry bristled at that comment but remembered that he had neglected to tell Snape about the mirror. I'll tell him after I have had a chance to talk about it first with Draco…. Wait! Where did that come from? Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. That is his name. Well I guess that I will just have to ponder this whole situation further when we get back. Snape picked up Draco and the three of them went to rejoin the group.


End file.
